Sweet Blood
by MysticalSilverCresent
Summary: Ryoma is a vampire hunter, but he didn't know that he has the rarest and most special blood that vampires can't control their selves to get their hand to it. And he was captured by the Five Royalty to make him their own... OT6
1. chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Captured**

_

A dark forest, wind cold as ice, not a single light can be seen during the night, and a sound of a peacefull night can be heard. And no people dares to enter the forest

Vampires were rumored to attack if you got lost or accidently enter that forest.

Five pure royal vampires were the most frightening, they can kill you in a single point without lifting their fingers, they were called the Five Royalty. Unlike other vampires they are the most vicous and mostly powerfull that not even a one would want to encounter and fight them even if they are strong hunters. And the Five Royalty were very considered as Kings all over the world.

Ryoma stopped reading and got back to his scenes, having his boring day of reading and killing at night.

Well you've guessed it, Ryoma is a highest top class vampire hunter and the youngest so to say.

At his age of 12, his family died while went through hunting vampires.

Didn't affect him much, he joined an association where hunters earning kills. Not long enough he was promoted to have the highest kills total of 386, even strongest hunters could never reach

He quited the association after he was bored of it. Well seriously, he doesn't even need any allies, they were just burden for him and sometimes just using him for their own points

_

Ryoma started to live on his own in the age of 13 which is currently now

His house was full of thick books that he had a habit of reading

He looked up the orange sky, the sun was setting and it was getting dark. 'Great, another boring killings' he thought in his mind and change his clothes.

Wearing white shirt pair with black shorts that reached the end of his pale thights and a white cap shadowing his golden eyes as his emerald colored hair peaking out

he wore a black jacket, and his weapons sneakily hidden.

It was all dark outside and the sun completely down, perfect time for the kills

He went into the forbidden forest in fast speed and started his search, not far enough there was a lot of blood thristy vampires scattered around the area, a smirk showed in his face excited to teach those vampires a lesson, Ryoma went in the middle to get their attention, could see many victims and bloods all over their bodies

"Neh neh, may i join you?" he said cockily

The vampires started attacking and Ryoma was having a little fun

While enjoying killing, another vampire appeared in his back and Ryoma peirced the heart with a silver knife "That's 35 kills" said with a cocky smile

5 vampires around surrounding him, looked strong and big with weapons in their hands

Ryoma grabbed all his silver knives three each hand, the vampires started to attack the young hunter all together, without realizing Ryoma suddenly disapeared in an instant, he was already at their backs walking out, they froze, they didn't know what happen and they could feel their bodies can't move, all of their heads flew, bloods spraying all over and their body was turned into peices.

"Well well, that's 40 kills in total" he said and smirked with a face like it was really and easy task

The battle field turned into a pool of blood where many headless corpse and body parts of vampires gathered.

Ryoma's clothes were still clean and no traces of blood can be found, the smirk on his face didn't fade and the night was still young so he was a little bored

The sound of the night where quiet, owls howling, winds breezing coldly, and the light of the fullmoon glowing bright

He went to a nearby stream to take a nap under tree, the reflection of the fullmoon can be seen in the crystal clear flowing water and fireflies flying around him

He felt sleepy and a little tired, the battle was a little absurd and the vampires were a little tough that he used half of his strength.

He closed his eyes gently and fell asleep

_

_

He felt cozy and comfortable, it was like he was in a soft bed with fluffy pillow and a warm cover

Ryoma slowly opens his eyes, seeing an unfamiliar white celling _'strange, i remembered i was in the forest"_ he thought.

"Where am i?" he asked and sat up

"Oh, you're awake"

He turned and saw a boy with a caramel brown hair, his eyes was closed and a smile drew on his face

Ryoma could feel a dangerous presence, he tried to get away but his body got numbed and aching " _My body won't move"_ he thought and keep struggling to get away

"Saa...even if you struggle, it won't work" said the bruenette

Ryoma's eyes wided as he felt more pressure on his body. He gazed at the bruenette and saw his eyes were open and fangs hissed from his mouth

He was a vampire-no, he wasn't an ordinary vampire, a stronger ones than other normal ones, His body still won't move and he was in a dangerous situation that something made him thought " _He's dangerous,_ _i need to run!"_ he tried to get away but his body won't listen to him

The bruenette smiled more and started to speak "Saa..i wonder if i could taste you" he said and crawled on the bed to the emerald haired boy

"What do you want to-"

Pushing Ryoma down the bed and caress his pale neck revealing a sweet scent that turned him on

He licked the nape of his neck before bitting him.

"Stop it--"

Ryoma struggled and forced to move his body but the grip was strong

"Be a good boy and stay still" said the bruenette and peirced his fangs into his neck

"Ah!" Ryoma felt a strong sting in his neck "Get off me!"

As the vampire bruenette keeps on sucking his blood "Your blood is very delicous" he said as he savoured the sweetness of the boy's blood-no, it was sweetest one than any other bloods he'd ever tasted, he couldn't stop himself

Ryoma tried to keep his conciousness, he felt very dizzy, weak , and helpless. He could feel his body drying up

The bruenette went back to his scenes, he didn't realized that he couldn't stop himself. Thank goodness he manage to control himself before he could've killed the little kitten, he kissed his neck and licked the flowing blood coming out from the bitemark

Ryoma was panting heavily and did not have enough strength left to move and he lost conciousness and the bruenette vampire planted a chaste kiss on his forehead

_

_

Ryoma woke up and again felt the strong pressure, more stronger that he can't move his body

He felt helpless and weak, unable to move or paralized, it was a feeling he never felt before

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the unfamilliar ceilling, again

He turned his head where he can feel the source of the pressure and saw two guys with a voilet hair and the familliar bruenette one

His eyes wided in a shock as he tried to get away from the two

"You're scaring the kitten Seichii" said the bruenette and called the voilet one Seichii

"I didn't scare him Fuji" replied back by the voilet haired guy

Ryoma glared at the both them but it didn't help, he can feel so much pressure that his body had given up " _Why am i like this?!_ " he though and cursed in his mind

"Saa...don't force yourself little kitten" Fuji said smilling like he always does

"It's useless even if you force yourself, you still won't be able to move freely"

(A/n: Let's skip the introductions, i'm too lazy, you already know the two, Fuji and Yukimura)

"What's your name?" asked Yukimura

Ryoma can barely speak because of the pressure given to him "How am i supposed to tell you if you keep pressuring me" he said with a cold tone

"Oh, i forgot" both Fuji and Yukimura concealed their auras and Ryoma was able to move

Before he could make a move, Fuji held his shoulders and pushed him down back the bed "I want to eat you again" he said and peirced his fangs in the boy's neck. Ryoma was going to shout but Fuji's hand were covering his mouth. Yukimura held Ryoma's arm and peirced his fangs in the boy's hand

Ryoma's blood was the sweetest they ever tasted and they couldn't stop themselves...again

Ryoma bitted Fuji's hand "Stop!" he shouted. The two stopped and they again could almost killed the boy if they continue to drink his blood dry

Ryoma still had strength left and immedietly took out 6 silver knives with holy water in each making the two to move back and Ryoma ran to the big open window and jump outside landing gracefully on the trees

It was 3rd floor and good thing the trees were tall. He escaped the mansion and ran in speed to the forests with the strenght he had left

The two vampires were watching at the windows

"Saa...he's intresting" Fuji said opening his eyes revealing two dangerous blue orbs and licked Ryoma's blood that was on his mouth "And very delicious..."

Yukimura was standing next to Fuji and he could still see Ryoma even in a far distance "Of course" he grinned and can't wait to tell the others about their new kitten

_

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hunt** **and Hurt**

_

Ryoma (safely) escaped and went to the nearby stream but not the one where he last went to

He knew that place was now dangerous for he was captured there before

"Damn it!" he cursed and sat underneth a tree "What kind of vampires are they?"

Later then he safely got back to his house and installed traps incase of an attack. He needed to rest to regain his strength and health to continue his hunt and kill vampires that scattered around the forests and plains. Well he do enjoy killing vampires for fun and sometimes it was his solution to his boredom

Ryoma didn't do anything also after that event and just stayed and rested. He didn't ever wanted to meet them again

 **A week later**

Ryoma recovered and he could feel the strength of his body came back. He was now completely recovered and no signs of weakness in his body, good thing so he won't be getting bored of some sort now

"Now, let's enjoy today"

He stretched and warmed up, putting his weapons and hidden knives under his shirt, legs, and hands

He remembered that he needs to be careful and cautious

He got into the forbidden forests and it was sunset, he looked left and right and went speed up ahead

He needs to be aware of his srrounding so he will not be spotted by some monsterous vampires like the two he met last time. Well unlike the weaklings and stronger vampires, he will just kill them in one blow anyway

While standing near the streams he took a break and stood still for a while

The moment he realized that he is somehow getting the feeling he is being pursued, he immedietly took out his weapons incase of an attack, there was nobody around but Ryoma could still feel their presence even they tried to conceal it

"Well i guess it was just my imagination" He said out a little loud for the pursuer to hear and pretended to let his guard down and putted his weapons back, but he didn't actualy putted his weapons back and he just hid it in his secret pockets without leaving any traces or signs to be seen

Long and thin needles with deadly poison sneakily hidden within the silver rings he wore in all of his fingers and a silver baldes inside his long sleeves of his jacket

He waited for a while to let his uninvited follower to make his move by standing still and looking at the reflection of the sunset

Not for long, the follower made his move. Ryoma could clearly knew that his pursuer already made his first move

He also already know that his pursuers were many of them, probably many of them and he knows they are all vampires

The thrist for blood, the hunger for flesh, and the lust for murder, resembles the monsters inside them

They cannot succesfully hide from Ryoma without being noticed, he already knows it all. Even if they do something to be more stealthy and unnoticable, that won't work for him and even they are invisible, he can still feel the presence and the aura, not hiding their bloodlusts are already an examples of a failure of being a spy or an assasin

The pursuers made their attack. They shooted 5 long knives towards the boy's head with a gun's speed

Ryoma didn't react to it and he caught the knives with his bare hand between his fingers, the spies were shocked and they didn't thought that he already knew they were there

"I-impossible, h-how?" they said in fear

"What are you all afraid of?! he's just a human!" the other shouted that seemed to be the leader

A smirk drew on Ryoma's calm expression and swiftly throwing with the knives on his hands back to the attacker's heads

Not even a second, all their bodies bacame nummed

"What is this?!" they all shouted in pain. They all feel their body like they were swimming on a sea of deadly boiling acids

"Oh, i forgot to tell you" Ryoma spoke with a cocky tone "I've shooted long needles through your bodies in each of every one of you, it also contained deadly chemicals so you will die in a painful way" he stated with a cocky look

"H-how?!"

"Easy, i just shooted the needles while i catched the knives you shooted to me, so we're fair" he explained cockily "But too bad, i win"

" cough* cough* Damn you--" he coughed more and more and his companions were already dead "I-impossible!" he can't accept that he will die in the hands of a human, he and the others was the most feared and vicious group of killer vampires

Yet now, he was only one alive and can't believe that his powerful group was easily wiped out by a single human boy

"You'll pay for thi--" he shouted but Ryoma was not in there

A silver blade suddenly appeared next to him and pointing at his neck, he couldn't move because of the poison needles and he was shouting in pain as the silver blade slitted slowly across his neck

Ryoma was smilling at him with a dark and terrifiying aura "Die" he said with a cold dark tone then sliced and his head came flying as he turned his body into peices of meat

"Don't blame me for killing you" he said and walked away "It's your fault for following me"

He left the place that was a crystal clear river and now turned into a bloody one

_

While walking in the forest, it was midnight and the wolves started to howl

The fullmoon was bright that lightened even the darkest part of the forests, the fireflies were everywhere shining sparkly and beautifuly

But it did also add the coldness of the wind and the night breeze flowing through the leaves of the trees to the grass of fields

Ryoma was walking in the middle of the forests, he didn't feel like going home so he stayed up outside walking inside the forbidden forest and he just realized it was a bad, a very bad decision

He did put his own self to trouble if something happens, he didn't mind it and just started strolling near the road way part of the forest

While walking, he heard some horses and a sound of a carraige wheels

He ignored it and didn't bother, but it was a big carraige mostly like a noble, well didn't care of it cause he hate it

Nobles are just greed for money and kept relying on their titles, that's why he hates them

Ryoma was quiet surprised that the carraige suddenly stopped in front of him, it was a golden carraige a huge one

"Hello young boy" the coachman greeted him

"What do you want" Ryoma replied coldly

"Excuse me, but my masters want to know why is a little boy doing here in the middle of the night?" the coachman asked

"Excuse me?" he was not pleased by the question

"My masters wants to know why a young boy is out by his own in the middle of the night?" he repeated but summarized a bit

Ryoma gave him glare of daggers "Why do you care?" he said coldly

The coachman asked his masters from a small window behind him and looked back at Ryoma

"Well, my masters were curious and it's dangerous to go outside in the forest at night" he explained

"So?"

Ryoma answered with a short word and stared at the coachman and then the one of the people inside the carraige lifted the fancy red curtains

"This place is dangerous at night and this is a forbidden forest" A guy with a stoic expression spoken and he was quite shocked of how young the boy was "There are monsters everywhere" he stated

Ryoma looked up to him and stared with his golden eyes "I know" he replied then the other people inside the big carraige all looked into the window, it was three handsome guys

 **(A/n: I'm too lazy to write introductions, and you already know the other three is Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe)**

Ryoma looked at them and already know from their apperances and their auras that they are strong vampires, most likely similar to the two he met last time

"You can leave if you want, i don't want to disturbed" He said and immedietly ran towards his particular destination with fastest speed

The three vampires got out from their carraige and followed the boy, without Ryoma noticing their presences

Ryoma arrived in a flat red fields full of bloods around of the vampires he killed and the corpses were now dusts

Their was another groups of vampires in the middle area. Seemed to be feeding with 2 humans

Ryoma took a step forward, He wasn't scared of them even a bit. But when he saw the 2 humans fed for the vampires, his eyes wided in horror

"Ayase! Shiro!" he shouted as he charged and beheaded the vampires who were near his friends "Ayase! Shiro!" he kept shouted the name of his friends, they were lying in their own bloods and many bruises and bite wounds around their bodies with arrows

Ryoma kept on shouting their names and tear started to roll down his face "Shiro! Ayase! wake up! please don't die!"

They were Ryoma's first 2 friends when he was always alone and they always comfort Ryoma when a time when he's sad or depressed and always finds a way to cheer him up, they were the first ones to make Ryoma happy even if it was a small thing, they cherised Ryoma as there true friend and Ryoma also cherised them too.

He just couldn't accept it, he couldn't accept that they will leave him, he cried silently

"R...ryoma" someone called his name

"Ryo..." Ayase spoke with the strength left

Ryoma looked up to the caller "Shiro! Ayase" he shouted while tears fled down his cheeks "Please be okay!"

Shiro and Ayase smiled at him sadly and Ryoma kept on crying

"Don't cry...Ryo" Ayase said as he still smiling sadly at Ryoma

They were very skinny and arrows all over their bodies full of wounds and bites

"Ayase...Shiro..." he said with a shaking voice

"Ryoma, i was very happy that we met, you were our true best friend we could ever wished for, thank you for everything" Shiro stated as he had his last breath

"Shiro!" Ryoma cried as he shouted Shiro's name

"Thank you for everything Ryo, please live" Ayase spoke "My life was cleared when the time i met you, you were our source of happines we could ever get, thank you for everything"

"Ayase! please don't leave--" Ryoma cried shouting their names, the two were already dead

Ryoma's expression suddenly went dark, his hair shadowing his eyes. He gently put his friend's dead body infront of him. Ryoma stood up as the other vampire that were left surrounded him

"...il you" he muttered and the vampires didn't know what he said, Ryoma spoke again "I'll kill you!" his bloodlust started growing evily, full of hatred and regret

In a flash, he was already at the back of the vampires, holding his silver poisoned blades, slashing their necks "Die you monsters!" he said darkly before beheading them

"Haha, it's all a total of 65 kills in this night!" he said like he was out of control, and his bloodlust was gatting darker and darker, his killer lust awakened "Totaly boring neh~" he said as he sliced another head "66 kills"

They whole flat fields was turned into a grave yard that was full of blood everywhere and rotten corpes that turned into dusts

Ryoma's vision suddenly went dark and blurry, he swayed and fell on his back and went unconcious

But before he could get the impact to the ground, he was held by two hands and carried him bridal style

"Let's take him home" Tezuka said to the other two and nodded while the unconcious Ryoma was resting in Atobe's hands

_

"Welcome home, young masters" greeted by the butlers and maids

The three greeted back and Atobe was still holding Ryoma in his arms

"Let's go wait for Syuu and Sei" Sanada said while the three of them including Ryoma went to the private room

Atobe sat on the couch while Ryoma was still in his hands

Tezuka joined to sit in the master arm chair next to the huge couch Atobe sat and drank some tea

Sanada sat in the other huge couch also joined drinking tea with Tezuka while waiting for Fuji and Yukimura to arrive

"Young masters, the two young masters has arrive" said the butler and left the room to have privacy

"Welcome home, Darlings" Fuji walked inside and greeted them

"How was you trip?" asked Yukimura who was walking beside Fuji

"It was fun" Sanada answered and the other two agreed with a smile

But both Yukimura and Fuji suddenly caught the attention to the small figure that was lying in Atobe's hands

"What do we have here?" Yukimura said while a smirk draw in his face

"You brought back the little kitten" said Fuji who was smiling with his eyes open

All of them gazed at the little boy in Atobe's hands, he was still unconcious and they could already see it

Both Fuji and Yukimura then turned the attention of the boy's clothes

"What happened to his clothes? why is it bloody?" asked Yukimura

The three didn't answered and the two understanded what they meant, only Ryoma can answer the question

After the talk, the five went back to their own rooms and Atobe carried the boy to a new room

But before that, he asked the butlers to dress him in a new clothes and then carried him again while the boy was still unconcious

He smelled something very sweet and scented, it was coming from the boy

Ryoma moved a little because of the wind and felt cold, his emerald hair was swiftling in his pale neck

Atobe managed to let his thirst not control him, he entered the room and putted the boy to a kingsized bed

"Goodnight" he said caresses the boy's soft hair and then left the room

_

 **To be Continued**

You can suggest:

 **a.** Sanada stares at Ryoma's beautiful sleeping face and ends up biting him

"It's your fault for seducing me"

 **b.** Ryoma was pinned down the wall by Tezuka because of his sweet scent. Tezuka burried his face to the beautiful boy's slender neck "Let me savor you"

 **c.** Atobe grabbed Ryoma's arm and pulled him, Ryoma was sitting on Atobe's lap and Atobe licked his neck and bited him "You're delicious"

 **d.** Fuji and Yukimura tied Ryoma in a bed and started holding and caresses his beautiful slender body (This has a little yaoi)


	3. Chapter 3

Decided! B then C then A then D

 **Chapter 3**

_

Ryoma woke up and didn't realized where he was. Right, he fell unconcious after used all his strength and didn't know what happen after

He somehow knew the familiar place. He was wearing a different clothes and his weapons was taken, must be when his clothes were changed

Ryoma was about to dash towards the window but it was locked. And the door opened before he could escape. A handsome vampire named Tezuka as he predicted, went inside the room and Ryoma felt the heavy monsterous aura again like the ones before and made his legs gave up

He forced himself to stand while fighting the Tezuka's aura with his own strength that was left in him

He glared at the vampire as he struggles to stand "Don't come near me..." he said weakly

Tezuka didn't listen but instead he did the opposite. He went towards the struggling beautiful human boy while his eyes turned red as blood

"You shouldn't order me around" He said seductively and pinned Ryoma to the wall, holding both hands a knee between Ryoma's thights

"Let me go!" Ryoma did not have enough strength break free from the strong grip around his wrists "I said, let me go!"

Tezuka didn't let go and just gripped the boy's wrists more thightly so he cannot go anywhere

Tezuka stared at the boy's golden eyes that made the boy to look away by turning his head and exposed his pale neck

"Such sweet scent" he said as he drawn his face towards Ryoma's neck "You must be delicious"

"Bastard! Let go of me!" Ryoma kept on struggling at the strong grip. Tezuka licked his neck that made Ryoma flush red

"Let me savor you" said Tezuka seductively and bitted Ryoma's neck

"Ah!" shouted Ryoma with a struggle to break free "Stop it!"

He endured the pain and kept on trying to break free but he still can't. He didn't know why and how. All what he's feeling was very...very wierd yet painful

A beautiful shade of crimson eyes was all he saw before falling unconcious

 **(Skip time)**

Ryoma woke up in intense pain across his body. His feet felt very heavy and cold, he felt something was attached to his right ankle, it was like a cold metal chains wrapped around his ankle and it was very heavy and also very cold at the sametime

He tried to remember what happend to him then so he remembered

He remembered what had happened to him and he really hated it. He hated why he was always weak towards them

 **(A/n: I'm talking about the Five Ro** **yalty)**

He was supposed to be a strong hunter yet why did he let himself be captived by some filthy blood sucking monsters

"I...don't...want this..."

_

 _There it is~ here's the **B** and next is..._

 _You'_ _ll find out soon~ Later~_


End file.
